metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:71.141.228.12
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Solid Snake page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drawde83 (Talk) 20:30, 4 September 2010 Solid and Liquid Pro-tip: never try to bring real world genetics into the world of Metal Gear. The game never implies anything more tangible than "recessive = inferior, dominant = superior", so trying to bring real world genetics into the equation simply causes headaches, and we are never given enough information to decode it in any other fashion. You're reading too deep into the matter, but in doing so are jumping to conclusions about what characters mean when they say certain things. I've got some key things for you here, from MGS1: Liquid: Yes, twins, but we're not ordinary twins... we're twins linked by cursed genes. Les enfants terribles. You're fine. You got all the old man's dominant genes. I got all the '''flawed, recessive genes.' Everything was done so that you would be the greatest of his children. The only reason I exist is so they could create you.'' And then later, he goes on to say: Liquid: Love!? It's hate!! He always told me I was '''inferior' and now I'll have my revenge!!'' See? He uses both "recessive" and "inferior" to refer to himself. And then, the ending conversation between Ocelot and Solidus, where Ocelot reveals the truth: Ocelot: Yes. The '''inferior' one was the winner after all. ...That's right. Until the very end, Liquid thought he was the inferior one.'' So you see, it's clear that in the world of Metal Gear, genetics are not the same as they are in the real world. Kojima probably messed up to some degree, which is leading to your confusion. The game is attempting to simplify it, and in doing so we should only list the information the game provides us with. There's no point in posting original research, especially since it's based on conjecture and assumptions. --Fantomas 09:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I have absolutely no problem with Liquid being the inferior one because it's been told that Big boss has gave Liquid the misinterpretation of him being the inferior one and Ocelot later on reveiled the truth. Although Ocelot says Solid the inferior one, Inferior does not necessarily mean recessive even though Liquid has assumed recessive = inferior. The truth is Inferior/Superior is just a reference to it's class ranks and shouldn't be related to genetics. Solid Snake and Naked Snake shares the same hair color, eye color, and the tone of voice and with that proof, Solid Snake obviously inherits 100% Naked Sanke's dominant genes. It's not about the diffrence between the real world and MG world's genetics, It's about common sense. ' 09:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC)' User name I'm going to register for a username. I'll be WFRMSF instead of 71.141.228.12 from now on . 09:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC)